A confusing life
by leyonne
Summary: Ok, i suck at summaries. and the character is one i thought up randomly when i was trying to sleep. i hope you enjoy. OC/Kand/Tyki/Lavi, groupings possible. Rated t cause I am paranoid


_I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So lets just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

_Our eyes_

_Never I don't wanna let a minute get away_

_'Cause we got no time to lose_

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

_And what we do is ours to choose_

_Forget about the sunrise_

_Fight the sleep in your eyes_

_I don't wanna miss a second with you_

_Let's stay this way forever_

_It's only getting better_

_If we want it to_

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So lets just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

_Our eyes_

_Never_

_It's so hard to think this could fade away_

_But what goes up must come down_

_Why can't we just live life with no consequence_

_And always live in the now_

_Forget about the sunrise_

_Fight the sleep in your eyes_

_I don't wanna miss a second with you_

_Let's stay this way forever_

_It's only getting better_

_If we want it to_

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So lets just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

_Our eyes_

_Never_

_OhYeah_

_Oh Yeah_

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So lets just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

_Our eyes_

_Never_

I hit my alarm to turn it off.

Today, seems pretty normal. Meaning, school, guys being dicks, preps being, preps.

And me starting at a new school means it's gonna be a long day.

"Allen! Are you up? If you are get your butt moving! You've got school today!" that's Mana.

Mana has raised me since i was a little kid. lost and hungry. Rejected because of my left hand.

Red flesh with an, almost star like scar on the back of my hand.

I find my hand disgusting.

My hand is the reason i never get any friends.

"Allen! hurry you little butt up!"

But then again he's been hanging out with a person he calls general Cross. And the two get drunk of their ass's.

And i don't personally know Cross. but i get that he wouldn't win a father of the year award, even if he did have a kid.

I wore a white long sleeve shirt with a grey vest over that, and navy blue jeans.

I also put a glove over my left hand, that way no one sees it.

Ask all they wish, but not happening.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to loose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_Deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_'Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_'Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now_

_But I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

I grabbed my cell. It was a long lost friend,

"Hey Road. I didn't even know you still had my cell number."

"'_**Course I did Allen. We've been friends since our cradle years. Anyway, you need a lift to school. I'm gonna be driving by your place."**_

"Sure thanks Road.'

"_**No problem Allen. See ya soon."**_

"Kay see ya."

With that, we hung up, I grabbed my bag, and went outside to wait for Road.

Turns out, she was already outside waiting for me.

Sitting in the drivers seat in her normal attire.

Pink skirt over black and pink striped tights. A white long sleeve shirt. and black dress shoes.

"Did you have your breakfast Allen?" she asked as I got into the car.

"No."

"I have donuts."

"I love you! You are a lifesaver!"

"When it comes to you, that's my job."

"Haha, very funny." I said as i grabbed a jelly donut and bit into it.

"Aww, come on girl, you know I love you. You're like, my sister."

"Aww, I'm so excited." I said with my eyebrows raised. "Will Tyki be at the school?"

"Yes." Road looked at me concerned. "Do you need a moment before going in the school when we get there?"

I shook my head. "No. I need to face him. Though, I am gonna need back up. incase I start to breakdown."

"Do you even need to ask."

I looked at her. "Did I ever?"

We laughed and I turned to look out the window and watch the trees and people go by me.

Well, I'm the new kid. And not with a good first impression.

Road pulled in the school parking lot. And parked crooked.

I complained at her about it.

She just gave me the look that says, "Whatever -Allen."

As I was walking up to the front door is swung open. Hitting me square in the face.

"Oww!"I muttered to myself.

"Woops. Sorry, but I'll actually have to apologize latter. Whow." My attacker said as he dodged a book that was thrown at his head.

"Get Back here so I can beat the crap out of you Krory.!" A mans voice hollered.

And almost 15 seconds after, a man with, raven hair? I think, it looked blue; came out the door.

And the guy called Krory Ducked behind me.

"Help." He whined into my ear.

"Krory, don't be a wimp. Now, come out from behind the shrimp." I heard Road gasp. "and face me. that way, I can punch you."

Shrimp!

"Um. I can sympathise his reasons. I wouldn't want to get punched ether. So, I'd leave him alone." I said.

"I'd do as Allen asks Kanda."

"Shut up Road."

"Uh oh." Road muttered to herself.

"Don't, snap, at Road." I said. 2 seconds from knocking the guy in the jaw.

"Oh, Tough guy." he shoved me. "Make me. Beansprout."

Beansprout!

That toar it!

"Road. Get the coward behind me away, before I use him as a projectile."

"Already done!" I heard Road shout from aways away.

But just after she said that. My knee came up making contact with the guys Ball sack.

Then, I took His head and smashed it against the same knee..

That followed by me throwing him over my shoulder into the center of the courtyard.

There I left him.

But not before I shouted. "Don't call me Shrimp, and Don't pick on those half your size!"

Then walked to the office. Grabbed my schedule, and went to my first classroom.

I didn't see Road. But then again she knows I'm still steamed from earlier.

But then again, she could be apologizing for me to the dickwad.

I laughed slightly to myself. He'll probably be in pain for a good while. And have a really bad headache.

I first had Music with a Kinatta.

So, I went to the music room.

On the way I ran into another guy. But with red hair. An eyepatch. And his hair back.

"Ugh, not another one. Look I may have won in a fight against the grouch. But I don't want to deal with anymore obnoxious boys who believe they have something to prove."

"Hey! Woh woh woh. Calm down kid. And, did you say 'the grouch' hah hah, you must be referring to Kanda. So, that was you! Hah hah. The fact that Yuu was beaten by a guy as small as you. Heh, you must have caught him off guard."

"Well. Since i told Road to get the guy that was cowering behind me away before I used him as a projectile. i doubt it."

"The guy cowering behind you? Do you mean Krory?"

"That's what grouch called him."

"That explains it. Krory must have done something to piss off Yuu."

"Whatever, go away, I'm still steamed from grouch pissing me off." I said turning away from him, and heading to the class door.

There, i found a note, telling her music class to report to the gymnasium.

So. I went to the gym.

Where I was greeted by both the music students and Dance.

I was easily able to sort, Road, Jasdero and Devit out. I approached them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Devit shouted. But then quieted down. "I heard you beat the crap out of Kanda."

"So that was his name."

"I said it maybe twice." Road said matter of factly.

"Really." I looked at her. "I didn't notice. I was kinda arguing with my conscience on whether or not to kill the guy."

"You didn't though." Devit said.

"Yeah, my conscience won at the last second."

Then a voice hollered over the speakers. "Alright everyone. Take your seats." Then my group sat at the bottom of the bleachers. "Sit down!" the teacher yelled at some students. They did. "Now, I'll be teaching both the dance and music classes till the original instructor returns from rome. But as it is, I hear we have a new student. And from what I also hear, is a good singer. So, if Allen Walker could come up here?"

I glared at Road.

She just shrugged.

I sighed and walked up.

The teacher smiled at me as I approached.

"What do you want to sing?"

"Um, how about, you raise me up, celtic woman."

"Hm, didn't peg you for celtic."

"No one does."

And after a few minutes, the computer hooked up to the speakers and the song was playing.

Starting with the violin, and slowly progressing.

I stepped up to the speaker.

_When I am down and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come_

_and my heart so valiant be_

Then Road came up and joined me.

_Then I am still_

_and wait here in the silence_

_until you come_

_and sit awhile with me_

Then I took over for the next set.

_You raise me up_

_so I can stand on mountains_

_you raise me up_

_so I can walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_you raise me up to more than I can be_

then there was a musical break. So to speak.

And Road sang

_there is no life_

_no life without its hunger_

_each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

then we sang together.

_But when you come_

_and i am full of wonder_

_sometimes I think_

_I glimpse eternity_

then it was just me.

_You raise me up_

_so I can stand on mountains_

_you raise me up_

_so I can walk on stormy seas_

together again.

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_you raise me up_

_to more than I can be_

I sang alone.

And people came in.

But was rather involved in the song. To notice.

_You raise me up_

_so I can stand on mountains_

_you raise me up_

_to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on you shoulders_

_you raise me up to more than I can be_

Road took over.

_You raise me up_

_so I can stand on mountains_

_you raise me up_

_so I can walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_you raise me up to more than i can be_

Then I and Road finished together

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

By the end of the song the dance crew had gotten up and started dancing.

And some of the singers had joined in silently.

I looked to see who had came in. It was the redhead, the guy I kneed in the groin and Tyki.

Oh boy.

I turned to Road.

Her face seemed understanding.


End file.
